Trigger
by Dragonna
Summary: Traduction. En 2008, les nations parlent des actions d'Ivan en Géorgie, forçant Francis à faire face à ses propres souvenirs d'invasion de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et de ce qui est arrivé pendant ces années 1940-1944.  J'ai, bien entendu, l'autorisation de l'auteur pour avoir traduit cette fic. Rating M pour évocation de guerre et de torture.


**Titre**: Trigger

**Auteur:** halflight007 (Lien de la fic en VO dans ma Bio)

**Traductrice de l'anglais au français** : Dragonna

(Un grand merci à Prusse pour la bêta)

**Personnages et Parings**: Principalement France/Angleterre; aussi apparitions de Amérique, de Russie, de Canada, de Biélorussie, d'Estonie, de Pologne, de Lituanie, de Cuba, des deux Italies, et d'Allemagne.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: semi-OOC!France et Angleterre, noncon, traumatisme, angst, références historiques, actualité, opinions des autres nations qui pourraient ne pas être la réalité (l'opinion eut à ce moment-là).

**Résumé**: Les Nations se réunissent pour discuter des actions d'Ivan en Géorgie, ce qui oblige Francis à faire face à ses propres souvenirs de l'invasion pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

_**Disclaimer**__: _Tout appartient à Himayura. En outre, les points de vue que les différentes nations ont dans cette histoire ne sont pas forcément conçus pour refléter les attitudes/réactions de la nation elle-même.

* * *

><p><em>Francis se réveilla, son état léthargique remplacé par une lourde confusion. Il gémit et tenta de tirer ses bras, seulement pour voir qu'ils ne bougeront pas. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières frottèrent à du tissu rugueux. Surpris, il ne put retenir le frisson qui descendit le long de son échine avant de se propager dans tout son corps, le réveillant rapidement.<em>

_Très vite, il remarqua d'autres choses : comme le fait que ses poignets et ses chevilles sont attachés, qu'à chaque fois qu'il remuait, des draps se froissaient sous son dos, que l'air qui l'entourait est trop froid contre sa peau nue, et qu'il était nu alors qu'il portait des vêtements plus tôt._

_Quelque part à sa gauche, une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement «Il est ici» La voix était basse et agréable, d'une cadence travaillée._

_''Mon chef'', pensa Francis, ''Dieu merci c'est mon chef''. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler._

_— Excellent. Merci. La voix de Ludwig semblait coupante, efficace – un peu trop froide. _

_Le froid envahit le ventre du français et se répandit dans tout son corps._

_— Vous allez respecter votre accord, n'est-ce pas ? _

_— Ja. Le nord et l'ouest de la France sont à nous, vous pouvez diriger le reste comme bon vous plaira, Herr Pétain._

_L'écœurement monte en lui et Francis se souvient de tout. ''C'est Vrai, pense-t-il, Pétain m'a invité à boire un verre avant que j'aille rejoindre mes hommes sur le front''. Il se rappella qu'ils avaient parlé des faibles chances d'une victoire française à mi-voix, buvant du vin du bout des lèvres._

_La dernière chose dont il se souvenait clairement était qu'il avait dit se sentir fatigué, tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises, posant son verre sur la table à café. Puis les choses avaient commencé à se brouiller et à tourbillonner dans son esprit, dans une lente léthargie, noyés sous un flot de couleurs pâles._

_Il se rendit alors compte que Pétain avait glissé quelque chose dans son verre, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de le capturer et de le livrer aux forces nazies comme paiement._

— _Espèce de Traître, grogna-t-il dans la direction de l'homme. _

— _... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre soin de lui, fit Ludwig. L'estomac du captif se noua et il commença à trembler alors qu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Puis ce fut le silence, coupé par le bruit mesuré et régulier des bottes sur le sol._

— _C__'était très impoli, Herr Bonnefoy._

_Il entendit quelque chose fendre l'air une seconde avant que quelque chose de souple et fin ne claqua sur son ventre et ne laissa une strie brûlante sur sa peau. Le français poussa un cri, tirant par réflexe sur les cordes rêches qui retenaient ses membres._

— _Tu es à nous désormais, fit Ludwig en faisant glisser la cravache le long du ventre de Francis. «Tu es un cadeau que Herr Pétain nous a offert,__ un remerciement pour lui avoir laisser sa ''France de Vichy''. Ce ne serait pas bien de nous plaindre de notre présent.»_

— _Que..._

_La cravache claqua à nouveau, plus bas, sur les hanches. La phrase de Francis fut étouffée par son cri._

— _Tu ne parleras pas._

_Claquement_

— _Tu ne résisteras pas._

_Claquement. _

— _Tu feras ce qu'on te dit à tout moment._

_Francis trésaillit, attendant un autre coup de cravache, et quand il ne vint pas, il relèva la tête, curieux._

— _Tu ne seras pas bâillonné, achèva Ludwig._

_Le prisonnier sentit son sang se glacer à ces mots, entendre son geôlier dire ça avec cette voix calme et détachée ne fasait qu'empirer les choses. _

— _As-tu compris ?_

_Francis se mordit les lèvres et tent__e d'arrêter ses tremblements. _

_Quelque chose claqua sur son flanc, il cria et laissa échapper un juron._

— _As... Tu... Compris ? Demanda Ludwig, pre__ssant sur les nervures du français entre chaque mot._

— _Oui, oui ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !_

_Les coups de pied cessèrent. Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit l'allemand __se diriger vers la porte. Il entendit grincer les gonds._

— _Faîtes ce que vous voulez avec lui, lâcha Ludwig et il perçut deux réponses murmurées._

_Son corps s'engourdit. La porte se ferma alors qu'il entendait des pas venant vers le lit._

_Une main attrapa ses cheveux et les tira vers l'arrière, et une langue se fraya un passage dans sa bouche. Fr__ancis poussa un cri et se débattit contre ses liens. Des mains empoignèrent son corps et le pétrissèrent, lui laissant une sensation de souillure et de dégoût, il voulait que ça s'arrête..._

— Francis ? Francis !

Il se réveille et son corps entier est pris de soubresauts. Il se débat dans les bras d'Arthur, encore désorienté et paniqué.

_«Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, arrêtez...»_

— Francis, **réveille-toi **!

Sa respiration ralentit en même temps que son rythme cardiaque. Ses paupières s'ouvrent lentement, et le rêve se dissipe alors qu'il reprend pieds dans la réalité, retrouvant ses esprit et se demandant pourquoi son cœur bat si vite et pourquoi ses cils sont humides.

— Francis ?

Il lève les yeux vers le visage d'Arthur, ses épais sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

— Qu...quoi ?, sa voix est toujours confuse et ensommeillée.

L'anglais soupire, et passe rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, évitant son regard.

— Bloody hell Francis..., murmure-t-il, ne me fais plus peur comme ça.

— Je suis...désolé ? répond Francis, fronçant à son tour les sourcils dans une tentative de se souvenir de son rêve.

— Tu pleurais et tremblais. Comme si tu allais te briser en mille morceaux, la voix de l'anglais semble faible et effrayée. Il reprit : « Tu as commencé à te débattre quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller. »

— Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?

Francis recule un peu et regarde le corps d'Arthur, cherchant des hématomes ou des tâches rouges.

— Non, Non. Je vais très bien.

— Ha. C'est dommage !

— Ta...Tais-toi ! s'énerve Arthur.

Ses sourcils se froncent pendant un moment avant que l'inquiétude ne remplace la colère sur son visage.

— Tu semblais si effrayé...

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Francis, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes emmêlées.

L'autre sent son visage se fendre d'un sourire.

— Ha...tu étais inquiet, mon Angleterre ?

C'est toujours amusant de voir Arthur devenir rouge comme une tomate

—..N...Non ! C'est juste que tu m'as réveillé !, grogne-t-il au sourire de Francis «Je faisais un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, aussi... un où tu n'y étais pas ! J'ajouterai même que-»

Francis le fait taire d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres «Quelle heure est-il?»

Arthur redresse la tête, regardant par dessus l'épaule du français son réveil portable sur la table de chevet.

— A peu près 5h30. Tu nous as réveillé tôt, _you bastard_, et je ne vais pas me rendormir maintenant. J'espère que t'en rend compte !

— La réunion des Nations à propos de l'incident en Géorgie n'est pas avant 7 heures, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix sonne comme un ronronnement, poussant un pied contre celui de son amant.

Arthur fronce les sourcils.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, surtout après avoir fait un cauchemar ? Je veux dire, tu...

Francis, rapidement ennuyé par les sottes inquiétudes de l'anglais, le coupe en bougeant son gros orteil le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'autre, le faisant glapir et rougir.

— Je vais bien. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de quoi ça parlait.

Ses doigts remplacent ses orteils, caressant le même endroit que précédemment.

— Et puis, ce serait impoli de ma part de ne pas t'aider à retrouver le sommeil, n'est ce pas ?

— T'es pire qu'un satyre, marmonne Arthur, permettant tout de même au plus vieux de l'embrasser, posant une main sur sa hanche, frottant du pouce l'un des os saillant.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne plaque le français sur le matelas, l'embrassant passionnément pendant que Francis glisse ses mains sur son dos et ses omoplates.

— Vraiment, souffle-t-il entre deux baisers, je suppose que je dois être soulagé que tu ne sois pas ivre, ça pourrait être pire pour moi.

Sa voix est chaude, pleine d'approbation et de luxure.

Mais l'autre se fige, son esprit devenant blanc. Des mots remontent à sa mémoire, tels des chuchotement, nuances de gris et de quelque chose d'éloigné.

_Des mains sur tout son corps, le griffant..._

_Du vin tiède glissé de force dans sa gorge..._

_Des bribes de mots __, désorienté et ivre, __incapable de dire 'non', même s'il le veut désespérément. _

— Francis ?

Il revient à lui lentement, en tremblant. L'anglais le regarde, les sourcils froncés et une moue signifiant la même chose sur le visage.

— Ha...je...désolé Arthur.

Il détourne le regard puis ferme les yeux. Il réalise qu'il tremble légèrement et qu'il est crispé. Il n'est pas sûr que son amant le sente.

Ce dernier se dégage de lui et soupire, l'autre ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour le voir passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux bleus et le français y voit passer en un éclair la frustration, la réalisation puis l'inquiétude.

— Est-ce que tu veux parler de...

Francis attrape l'oreiller du britannique, le serre dans ses bras et y enfouit son visage.

— Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, soupire Arthur, se redressant sur le matelas. Je vais prendre une douche.

Le français sent que l'autre quitte le lit, l'entend marcher sur le tapis en direction de la salle de bain.

— Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il se recroqueville dans les draps et serre l'oreiller encore plus fort.

— ...D'accord. Je te ferai signe quand j'aurai terminé.

Il ferme la porte de la salle d'eau et le français reste seul, avec juste le son assourdis de l'eau qui coule.

Il presse son visage dans l'oreiller, se sent trembler jusqu'aux os, une boule amère dans la gorge.

« Mon Dieu » murmure-t-il d'une voix vacillante. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années. Il avait été heureux et stable. Il avait amélioré les choses entre Arthur et lui, et ils avaient réussi à mixer leurs petites batailles, leur désir sexuel et leurs piques pour arriver à passer au-dessus des critiques qu'ils se faisaient l'un l'autre et échapper à leur vie aussi âpre qu'un vieux vin . Ils avaient été alliés avant la Première Guerre Mondiale, Angleterre avait aidé à le sauver de l'Allemagne nazie pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Et aujourd'hui, Ivan a envahi la Géorgie, faisant remonter les vieux souvenirs. Et Dieu, il y avait aussi son rêve, clignotant maintenant derrière ses paupières comme une parodie mauvaise des films anciens sur vielles bobines.

— Je vais bien..., fait-il à l'oreiller, serrant son duvet doux, appréciant la texture « Partez, _partez_. » Mais évidement ils ne partent pas, s'installant comme de la boue dans les fissures craquelées de son esprit. Ils le hantent, le rendent malade et le font trembler.

Il se concentre à nouveau sur la Géorgie, sur la Russie qui s'installe dans ces régions avec ses chars, ses armes et son sourire innocent. Et alors sa terreur se change en colère brute. C'est ce dont il a besoin. Il utilisera cette arme pour rester sain d'esprit lorsque, plus tard, lui et le reste des Nations confronteront Ivan à ses actions. Il canalise sa fureur et l'enferme mentalement, pousse l'oreiller loin de lui et quitte le lit.

Quand Arthur sort de la salle de bain, il détourne les yeux du miroir pour regarder – une lueur concupiscente logeant au fond de ses lagons bleus – par dessus son épaule tandis qu'il peigne ses cheveux.

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel et lui tourne le dos « La douche est libre, espèce de pervers ! Et je ne compte plus _le_ refaire, alors oublie les idées pas nettes. »

Francis rit et se dirige vers la douche, attrapant au passage sa propre serviette et la jetant sur son épaule. _Je vais très bien _pense-t-il immobile sous le jet d'eau, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il laisse l'eau couler sur sa peau.

* * *

><p>Il est de nouveau calme alors qu'il s'installe dans son fauteuil, regardant avec amusement Alfred tenter de faire garder le silence à 192 nations.<p>

— Heu...excusez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Si tout le monde est calme, nous pouvons commencer...

La nation française sourit et croise les bras alors que les pays arrêtaient de parler et se concentrent sur les États-Unis d'Amérique.

— Merci.

Celui-ci se racle à nouveau la gorge :

— Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous avons organisé cette réunion d'urgence pour discuter des évènements récents en Europe de l'Est. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il se passe, la Russie a envahie les régions de l'Ossétie du Sud et d'Abkhazie, en Géorgie, le 7 août pendant la nuit. Et depuis ils ont poursuivi leurs attaques avec des bombardements et des attaques au sol supplémentaires dans le pays.

Alfred rassemble ses papiers et lève les yeux vers l'assemblée.

— Il est plutôt sérieux aujourd'hui, murmure Arthur en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

Francis acquiesce.

— Je me demande pourquoi.

— A présent, mis à part les violations diverses des droits de l'homme, poursuit la jeune nation, c'est également une violation de la trêve imposée pendant les Jeux Olympiques de l'Antiquité. Nos chefs font tous face à la crise en ce moment, et le Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies est en réunion à l'instant même où je vous parle. Toutefois nous, les Nations, avons besoin de nous réunir, de discuter et de décider de ce qu'il faut faire à ce sujet. Plus vite nous arriverons à un entendement et un accord, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer chez nous et regarder Michael Phelps faire l'histoire!

— Ha...C'est pour ça qu'il est si sérieux, soupire Francis dans un sourire. Arthur se joint aux gémissements plaintifs des autres Nations.

Alfred ne tient pas compte des grognements frustrés et reprend :

— Ivan Braginski a préparé une déclaration pour justifier ses actes, alors je vais lui laisser la parole et lui permettre de débuter le débat.

Il rassemble ses papiers et s'écarte de l'estrade alors que la Nation Russe monte l'escalier et arrive sur la scène, réglant le micro à la bonne taille afin de pouvoir parler.

Francis plisse les yeux. Il sait que son président et ses diplomates essayent de convaincre la Russie d'accepter un cessez-le-feu sans avoir besoin de blâmer un côté ou l'autre. Il faudra qu'il fasse la même chose, bien entendu, et tout sera parfait. Son but est juste...de faire partir Ivan de Géorgie. Il sent la colère qui monte en lui, ses souvenirs douloureux en ébullition derrière un mur mental. Il ne posera pas de blâme, mais il n'aime pas ce qu'a fait Ivan.

Ça lui rappelle trop ce qu'il a vécu des années plus tôt.

— Membres de l'ONU, commence le grand homme et France secoue la tête afin de se concentrer. « Je suis conscient de vos inquiétudes. Cependant, vous devez vous rappeler que Géorgie n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. »

— Comment pouvez-vous justifier cette invasion, Monsieur Braginski ? demanda Eduard, joignant ses doigts en pyramide, scrutant Russie, les lèvres dépourvues de tout sourire et les yeux vifs.

— Bien évidemment par le fait qu'il refusait de reconnaître l'autonomie de l'Ossetie et de l'Abkhazie.

Il sourit à Estonie, qui trésaille légèrement mais ne détourne pas les yeux.

— On leur a donné leur indépendance après la dissolution de l'Union Soviétique. Et les Ossètes ont eu le soutien total de mon gouvernement. C'est donc la faute de la Géorgie pour avoir pris cette région par la force.

— N'est-ce pas le même argument que l'Allemagne nazie avait utilisé lors de l'invasion de la Pologne ? riposte l'état balte et Francis peut entendre la nervosité dans la voix du pauvre pays qui luttait pour ne pas ne pas flancher.

— Tout à fait d'accord, ajoute Toris, se penchant en avant «Monsieur Braginsky, vos actions ne sont pas ici vues comme une protection de l'autonomie de l'Ossétie du Sud ou de l'Abkhazie. Vous avez envahi la Géorgie elle-même et j'ai peur de ce que ça signifie en ce qui concerne votre fiabilité en tant que partenaire et pays voisin.

— Pour ma part, j'applaudis les actions de mon frère, intervient Biélorussie, se levant en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, faisant frissonner tout le monde dans la salle. Francis pense avoir vu quelque chose de métallique briller dans ses mains gantées

Elle reprend :

— Il a agit avec distinction et sagesse, et nous ferons tous deux de notre mieux pour ouvrir nos frontières et aider les victimes Ossètes dans les mois à venir.

— Mais cela ne répond pas au fait qu'il y a aussi eu des victimes en Géorgie lorsque Ivan a envahi le pays.

Francis sourit, son Matthieu incarne la voix de la raison dans cette salle «Ce n'est pas la paix mais l'expansion du conflit bien au delà de ce qu'il devait être. »

— Les géorgiens l'ont vu venir! contre Alejandro, ôtant le cigare de sa bouche pour parler «Ils ont refusé de reconnaître l'autonomie de ce pays qui avait pourtant été accordé par Ivan au peuple ossète. Ils ne défendaient pas leur souveraineté.

Francis pensa que c'est peut-être le moment de parler «Ce sont là des arguments très intéressants!» Les murmures s'estompent quand la France se lève mais ne disparaissent pas totalement.

— Cependant je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans notre meilleur intérêt de prendre parti ou de pointer du doigt. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur situation et nous entendre sur un cessez-le-feu entre les deux nations, ainsi que sur le retrait des troupes russes de l'Ossétie.

Silence, puis faibles murmures. Du coin de l'œil Francis voit Arthur hocher la tête. Il sourit et se félicite tandis que Ivan regarde vers lui, la bouche ouverte et clignant des yeux.

— Hé... C'est drôle que ce soit _toi_ qui dises ça Bonnefoy...»

Il sursaute et relève la tête. Lovino Vargas le regarde et il n'aime pas cette lueur dans ses yeux.

— Je me demande même pourquoi tu t'es exprimé. Le harcèlement, c'est pas la chose que tu fais le mieux, _signor _?

Francis sent la colère l'envahir mais il reste digne et plisse les yeux.

— Monsieur Vargas se souviendra peut-être que j'ai moi aussi été envahi, j'ai _tous les droits_ d'exprimer mon opinion sur-

L'italien lui coupe la parole :

— T'as été envahi parce que tu l'as voulu, affirme-t-il. T'as eu ton cul fouetté par ce bâtard de boche et maintenant tu te plains parce que tu ne peux pas assumer ce que tu as fait.

Les muscles de Francis deviennent aussi durs que de la pierre. Le monde s'arrête et semble se détacher de lui alors qu'un silence de mort tombe dans la salle.

— Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Vargas, intervient Roderich d'une voix douce et contrôlée. Tu as envoyé des signaux très troublants, c'était normal pour une autre nation de mal les interpréter. Tu es le seul à blâmer pour ton invasion France.

— Non... Le mot est lourd sur la langue «Non...je..je n'ai pas...»

_''Tu veux ça, n'est-ce pas salaud? Arrête de pleurer!''_

_''Peux-être qu'il pleure de gratitude pour ce qu'on fait?''_

_''Ca doit être ça! Difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme ça dise non au sexe n'est ce pas?''_

— C'est vrai Bonnefoy-san. La voix de Kiku est calme, rationnelle et est comme un coup de poignard : « Chez moi, votre attitude serait totalement inexcusable, surtout si vous étiez une fille. Vous avez presque invité les autres à vous violer, vous ne devez donc pas être surpris qu'une nation profite de cette offre.»

Des voix résonnent dans la salle, certaines sont d'accords, d'autres débattent. Aucune objection pure et simple.

— Francis ? Le ton d'Arthur est inquiet mais trop loin pour que l'autre s'en soucie.

— Arrêtez... pleurniche-t-il, enterrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_''Non, ne le bâillonne pas , personne ne viendra de toute façon et je veux l'entendre crier!''_

_Il pleurait et tremblait comme quelqu'un le déchirait, et poussait. Et puis il hurla, se débattant et saignant, ses mains tremblantes contre les cordes, comme il les suppliait d'arrêter!_

_''C'est ça, crie putain, supplie moi...''_

— Vous êtes, comme, carrément en train de franchir les limites ! Feliks se dressa, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés «Ce n'est pas à propos de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale! Vous êtes dans un putain de hors-sujet !»

— Mais bien sûr que non nous ne sommes pas...

_Ho Mon Dieu_. Francis abaisse son regard vers Ivan qui lui sourit, ses yeux violets pleins de cruauté enfantine et de triomphe.

— Je...(Arg!) Je suis d'accord avec Feliks! arrive à dire Alfred, saisissant son frère dans un Full Nelson pour l'empêcher de mutiler Russie «Ce n'est pas au sujet de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale! (Matthew, assieds-toi ou je jure devant Dieu que je te casse la gueule!) Et nous sortons complétement du sujet...»

— Mais vous voyez, Géorgie m'a provoqué, da ? Tout comme Francis a fait avec Ludwig !

— Braginsky, arrêtes, je t'en prie ! La voix d'Allemagne est forte et tendue, et semble presque brisée «Ne fais pas ça! Ne _fais pas- »_

— Ha...mais nous ne devons pas oublier le passé da? Il est important, dans le cas où nous répéterions nos erreurs!» Russie sourit à Ludwig, et Francis voit ce dernier trembler alors qu'il crispe les mâchoires. «Maintenant, vous avez surement tous vu comment a agit France. Les actions d'Allemagne peuvent être interprétées comme une réponse à la demande de ce dernier da? C'est pareil avec Géorgie, je vous assure! Qu'est-ce que signifiait son annexion avec ces deux pauvres nations et pourquoi jouer les durs même quand j'ai tenté de la convaincre de les laisser partir...» Soupire-il, faussement dramatique et lançant au français un regard pitoyable avec un sourire en dessous «..Comment dois-je interpréter ses actions sinon comme quelque chose d'autre qu'une invitation?»

— Arrête...» gémit le blond, cachant son visage dans ses mains et se griffant le cuir chevelu «Arrête Arrête...arrête..»

— Francis!» fait Arthur, d'une voix inquiète, posant une main ferme sur son épaule. L'autre blond sursaute et trésaille, ne voyant pas l'anglais mais ses bourreaux d'il y a des années.

_''Il ne réagit plus''_

_''Donnez lui plus de bière! Nous l'aurons à nouveau suppliant rapidement''_

_Quelqu'un força un goulot dans sa bouche et il s'étouffa, tente de ne pas vomir alors que de l'alcool acide était versé dans sa gorge, comme son esprit état encore désorienté et..._

— Ce n'est pas vrai!» Veneziano se lève et crie sur Ivan «Si une femme dit ''Non'' ça veut dire ''NON''! Des signaux mixtes ne sont pas une excuse pour profiter d'une femme, donc pourquoi serait-ce différent ici?»

— Feliciano!»siffle Lovino, tirant sur la manche de son frère «Assied-toi tout de suite, nous ne voulons pas de problèmes avec Rus...»

L'Italie du Nord fait taire son frère avec une taloche derrière le crâne. La pièce commence à sombrer dans le chaos, les voix étant de plus en plus fortes à chaque instant.

Francis fait le tour de la salle du regard, craintif et prudent. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Ludwig pendant un instant. Ce dernier ferme les siens et détourne la tête.

_Quelque chose de dire et de chaud appuya contre ses lèvres._

_«Suce!» Ordonna Ludwig_

_Il pensa pouvoir mordre, il avait encore ses dents et pouvait les utiliser dans cette situation._

_Quelque chose appuya contre sa nuque, dur et mince, le canon d'un fusil réalisa-t-il, un rire hystérique faisant presque écho dans son esprit._

_«N'essaie pas de faire quoique ce soit...»_

_Un soldat commença à forcer ses lèvres et la victime se sentit étouffer comme quelque chose heurtait le fond de sa gorge._

_Il retint sa bile mais ne pouvait pas arrêtez les larmes qui coulaient sous le bandeau_

L'ancienne victime gémit puis se brise.

— Francis!» Crie Arthur, alors que l'autre le repousse loin de lui d'un bras violent «Francis attend!»

Il ne l'entend pas, ne le voyait pas. Il laisse son instinct parler à cet instant, tentant d'échapper à cette pièce et à ces mains qui veulent le saisir.

Il crie et se débat, repoussant les mains qui ont saisis sa chemise pour le retenir. Il se dresse, remonte les escaliers et se rut hors de la salle de réunion. Il a un nœud serré dans son ventre, et il plaque sa main contre sa bouche, pendant qu'il traverse les pièces, essayant de garder son petit déjeuner dans son estomac aussi longtemps qu'il le peut.

Il se rappelle que la première fois où il l'ont forcé faire _**ça**__,_ il avait vomi partout sur l'uniforme nazi à cause de son mauvais réflexe de déglutir. Et alors ils l'avaient tabassé, fouetté et obligé à nettoyer avec..

Francis arrive avec difficulté aux toilettes et s'effondra contre un urinoir, ses pressentiments justes alors qu'il a un haut le coeur. _Goût de Jus d'orange, de croissant et de bile_. Des tâches de couleurs apparaissent alors qu'il se releve, son corps rejetant le poison de ses souvenirs. Du coin de l'œil il voit quelqu'un s'agenouiller derrière lui et sursaute presque quand il vpit une main près de lui, mais celle ci ne fait que récupérer ses cheveux pour les coincer derrière son oreille. Puis il sent ces doigts doux lui caresser les cheveux et lui frotter le dos, et il ferme les yeux, ayant presque envie de pleurer de gratitude. Il finit par reculer, sentant la fin arriver, dans une toux sèche alors qu'il crache le dernier goût désagréable. La main sur son dos se déplaça alors sur son cou, tandis que son compagnon vide l'urinoir. Ensuite il s'agenouille de nouveau, lui grattant le cuir chevelu, et lui caressant la joue.

Désorienté, Francis cligna des yeux et les tourne vers son compagnon. Angleterre le regarde lui aussi, ses doigts caressant la pommette du français. La lueur, dans ses yeux verts, est si tendre et lui ressemble si peu qu'il fait trembler son amant, lui fait presque peur.

— Ar...Arthur» Il sourit, luttant avec son hystérie «Ha..Je ne pense pas que les croissants soient bien passé ce matin...»

— Chut!» L'anglais presse un doigt sur ses lèvres, le trop large et trop mince sourire de Francis s'effaçe de son visage lorsqu'il s'arrête de parler. «La réunion est terminée...pour l'instant du moins» chuchote le plus jeune «Alfred a insulté les autres nations avec un vocabulaire plutôt grossier de quatre lettres sur comment se compter pendant une réunion des Nations Unie...» Il serre les lèvres et grimaça légèrement.

— Tu ne devrais pas être avec...»

— Alfred m'a excusé...» dit le blond aux yeux verts «Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je...je ne l'aurais pas écouté. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, ça me fait mal !»

— Arthur...» Sa voix frémit alors qu'il se remet à trembler. L'autre cesse de parler et le regarde, et le plus vieux croit voir quelque chose briller dans ces yeux. Ou peut-être est-ce les siens car toute la salle était floue.

— Je sais Francis, j'étais là! _Je sais._.»

Il bougent en même temps, celui aux yeux bleus se jette dans les bras de l'autre, qui les ouvre et serre son amant contre lui, tandis qu'ils se tiennent bien et ensemble. Le souffle de Francis s'accélère et il finit par craquer dans un cri d'angoisse alors que ses larmes recommencent à couler.

— Je suis désolé» murmure Arthur a son oreille «A propos de ce matin...je... Dieu, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'en douter» Ses doigts se crispent dans sa chemise et Francis sent les larmes de son amant dans son cou. Ca ne rend les choses que plus dures pour lui, parce que c'est tellement stupide que _son Angleterre _se reproche ce qui s'est passé il y a si longtemps, des choses que lui-même pensait avoir mis derrière lui mais qu'il n'a pas vraiment, en fin de compte.

Il sanglote et gémit, maudissant Ludwig en français et en anglais, il frappe le corps d'Arthur de ses poings et cri encore. Et Arthur absorbe tout, ne le lâche pas un seul instant ou ne lui demande pas d'arrêter. Il se tient juste là, sur le linoléum avec Francis, ses jambes croisés et lui permet de vider son sac et de ne rien retenir, comme s'il était une poupée.

L'autre continue à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente lessivé de tout ça, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse faire était de s'effondrer contre son amant, reprenant son souffle. Ses larmes tombaient goutte par goutte de son visage et de son menton sur le beau costume d'Arthur.

— Chut, murmure celui-ci, peignant les cheveux blonds de ses doigts «Tu es en sécurité Francis, je suis là, je te tiens...»

Il ferme les yeux. Sa tête lui fait mal. Son corps lui semble lourd et il se sent si fatigué. Il est si facile de se détendre dans la chaleur et de se laisser sombrer alors dans le sommeil, miséricordieux car profond et dénué de mauvais rêves.

* * *

><p>Quand Francis se réveille, il n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite. Il fait chaud là où il se trouve, enveloppé dans un écrin de draps doux et une couette en duvet avec ses doigts lacés dans une autre main. Peut-être que s'il reste calme et garde cette main dans la sienne, il va glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil et n'aura pas à penser au reste.<p>

— … mais ils se sont tous les deux endormis, donc je ne pense pas qu'il serait intelligent de le faire bouger maintenant!» Arthur parle tout bas, à mi-voix, mais juste assez fort pour se faire entendre.

— Je vois, merci Herr Kirkland»

_Ludwig_

Francis fait semblant de dormir. Il garde les yeux fermés et essaye de ne pas trembler. A côté de lui, quelqu'un bouge et émet un ''**Ve~**'' ensommeillé (_Feliciano_ réalise-t-il et il resserre son emprise sur leurs doigts lacés).

— Ce n'est rien, Veneziano avait l'air si inquiet et vu ses actes de tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus raisonnable de le laisser entrer. (Une pause) Et Alfred...

— Il a fait sortir les Nations qui s'étaient exprimées lors de la réunions (ce qui veut dire que Feliks et nous quatre avons dû partir) La dernière fois que je me suis renseigné, ils étaient encore tous là-bas. Et j'ai vu passer Canada avec sa batte de hockey.

Arthur soupire :

— Ces garçons, ils peuvent vraiment avoir du répondant quand ils veulent-

— Je devrais être là-bas aussi...

Les mots de l'allemand ne sont qu'un murmure douloureux et Francis se raidit, se contractant un peu.

— Ludwig ?

La voix d'Arthur semble surprise.

— Ho...Ludwig...

Quand il parle à nouveau, c'est comme s'il vient de comprendre une horrible vérité «Ludwig, ce n'était pas toi qui...»

— ..Je suis resté devant la porte et je les ai laissés lui faire du mal.

La voix d'Allemagne tremble, dévoilant faiblesse et douleur «...je...je les ai même aidé parfois. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour...»

— Ludwig, tu as suivis...

— **NEIN !**

Francis sursaute, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la netteté dans la voix de Ludwig. Arthur lui tourne le dos, et le français peut voir l'autre blond aux yeux bleus devant la porte entrouverte, détournant les yeux devant Arthur, clairement honteux.

— Ne..N'utilise pas cette excuse.

Ludwig a un frisson et baisse ses paupières

— Ces monstres...il s'en sont servis lors du procès de Nuremberg, et sans succès. Ce n'est_** pas**_ une excuse.

Il baisse la tête « J'aurais du mourir avec eux pour mes actes !» Ce n'est plus qu'un chuchotement.

Francis déglutit difficilement. Feliciano se déplaçe un peu à nouveau, en murmurant quelque chose dans son sommeil.

— Ludwig, fait Arthur d'une voix attentive et calme, si tu étais mort, alors que seraient devenu les innocents d'Allemagne ? Aurais-tu voulu qu'ils meurent avec toi ?

L'autre ne répond pas, mais il est clair qu'il se trouve en conflit avec lui-même. Francis ressent comme un élan de pitié qu'il ne devrait probablement pas avoir, mais l'allemand semble juste si pathétique que le français permet à la douleur de son passé de disparaître juste pour un moment.

— ... Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ça a été une journée difficile pour nous tous, et ce n'est pas encore terminé. Je vais envoyer Feliciano te rejoindre quand il sera réveillé.

— Merci.

Ils se saluent d'un bref hochement de tête puis Arthur referme la porte avec un "clic".

— Mmmn ... pasta ~? grogne Feliciano, levant la tête et clignant des yeux. Il regarde la salle pendant un moment, confus et désorienté, avant de voir Francis. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent avant que ...«Grand Frère Francis!»

Celui-ci glousse alors que l'autre pays se jette sur lui, et en deux secondes, il fut prit d'assaut par un Italie du Nord sanglotant.

— Francis je suis tellement désolé de ce que grand frère t'a dit aujourd'hui pendant la réunion, il a tendance à être vraiment très agressif et ce n'est pas bien mais il ne voulait pas discuter avec Ivan, mais cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il a dit et j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai presque voulu lui tirer une balle, mais je me suis rappelé que nous n'étions pas censés avoir d'armes dans la salle et après qu'ils seraient au courant pour la_ famiglia_ et du coup Lovi allait être en colère et je n'aurais pas pu avoir des pâtes pendant un an et c'est vraiment délicieux et bon à manger...

Francis regarde Arthur en levant un sourcil, la bouche l'anglais est ouverte dans un "Bon Dieu" et il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.

L' autre rit, levant une main pour caresser les cheveux de Feliciano, le coupant au milieu de son explication sur la différence entre rigatoni et lasagnes. «C'est bon», dit Francis, donnant à l'autre un doux sourire. «Tu m'as remonté le moral. Merci, petit frère.»

L'italien écarquilla les yeux: «V-vraiment?»

— Oui.

Et c'est vrai. Feliciano est doux, innocent et confiant, comme le cadet que Francis avait proclamé qu'il était. Il se sent en sécurité tandis qu'il serre le brun dans ses bras, le faisant rire alors qu'il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et il est aussi amusant de voir Arthur marmonner et devenir rouge d'une colère contenue. Mais il ne lui dira jamais.

— Vee ~ Je suis si heureux que mon grand frère aille bien maintenant !

... _Ah_. Il sent son sourire disparaître tandis qu'il frotte le dos de Veneziano.

_Bien. ... Est-ce que je me sens vraiment mieux ?_

Arthur se racle la gorge. «Heu, Feliciano, Ludwig est venu te chercher plus tôt ...»

L'interpellé cligne des yeux et réalise les mots, puis il pousse un cri et sort alors des bras du français. «Uwaa ~! C'est vrai! Il était triste aujourd'hui lui aussi!»

— Oui! Oui, il l'était alors tu devrais vite aller le consoler!» L'anglais a l'air un peu trop pressé de se débarrasser de l'italien. Ça fait rire et sourire le français.

— D'accord! Veneziano regarde par dessus son épaule et fait un signe alors qu'Arthur le pousse à la porte. « Fais attention à toi grand frère! »

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Feliciano.

— Et n'oublie pas de rallonger ta sieste ! D'une heure !

— Je vais le faire.

— Et mange beaucoup et beaucoup de pâtes, de bonnes pâtes, car ça guérit l'âme...

— Au Revoir, Monsieur Vargas !

Arthur pousse l'italien dehors et referme la porte dans un claquement. Quand il se retourne, il constate que Francis est en train de rire contre ses genoux.

— Oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, _**Frog **_?

— Tu es... ... Tu es très mignon quand tu es jaloux !» déclare celui aux yeux bleus, essuyant le coin de l'œil avec sa paume. Arthur rougit et détourne les siens.

— Je..je.. Il était tout simplement agaçant ! ... Et puis tu le tripotais ! réplique Arthur avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

Francis glousse, mais le son est tendu et douloureux. Il se forçe un peu avant de retomber dans le silence.

— ... Ah. Je suis ... Je suis désolé.

Le ton sonne comme coupable.

Le français soupire et se retourne sur le lit, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de murmurer, fermant les yeux :

— Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas de cerveau, alors je suis habitué à ce que tu ne l'utilises pas.

— Je vais laisser passer ça, parce que je le méritais cette fois!

Francis sent un autre poids sur le lit, et quand il rouvre les yeux, il voit Arthur recroquevillé à côté de lui sur le matelas. Les yeux verts semblent plus doux que d'habitude dans la lumière de la lampe.

Ils restent silencieusement là pendant un moment, se regardant l'un et l'autre. Les mots se bousculent derrière leurs lèvres : ils veulent parler mais ne savent pas quoi dire.

— ...Quatre ans, dit enfin celui aux yeux verts, les mots tombant de sa bouche comme des cailloux dans l'eau. « Ils t'ont gardé et t'ont fait du mal...»

— Ce n'est pas si long pour nous, Arthur, lui rappele Francis.

— Un homme normal aurait pu mourir. Ou perdre la raison...

France sent le coin de sa bouche se soulever.

— C'est une bonne chose que je sois inséparable de mon identité de nation, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir dans cette petite cellule répugnante à cause de ce qu'il est.

L'autre grimace et baisse les yeux. Il laisse tomber la question et les laissent s'enfoncer dans le silence, qu'Arthur brise en premier

— ...Tu n'en as jamais vraiment parlé, déclara-t-il. Même après avoir été libéré. Tu as toujours détourné le sujet et tu agissais normalement après la fin de la guerre, alors j'ai pensé ... Je croyais que tu t'en étais remis. Que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, hein ?

Il semble se replier sur lui-même et ferme les yeux.

— Je suis un imbécile, Francis. Je suis désolé.

Le français ne répond pas, ses yeux sont rivés au plafond.

— J'aurais dû me rappeler ce jour-là, quand je t'ai vu, reprit Angleterre, sa voix devenant lente et rauque. C'était quelques jours après que les Forces Françaises Libres aient libéré Paris...

Francis regarde Arthur et tend la main, caressant ses lèvres.

— Quand je suis arrivé, poursuit le britannique, les garçons étaient assis à l'extérieur de ta tente et se tenaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre que je ne pouvais pas dire qui était qui pendant un instant. J'ai réalisé que Matthew sanglotait dans le cou d'Alfred. Lui ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient rouges. Il était juste resté assis là, tenant son frère.

Francis cligne des yeux comme un lointain souvenir revient dans sa mémoire. _Non, _il voulut dire,_ils ont pleuré tous les deux pendant un moment. _Mais il se mord la joue et permet à son amant de finir.

— Alfred m'a vu et m'a dit que tu étais là.

Sa voix devient fragile, des larmes apparaissent sur les bords de ses paupières. «Et... et je suis entré dans la tente et...»

Il faut au plus vieux un moment pour réaliser que ses doigts tremblent sur les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci rouvre les yeux, attrape la main et embrasse les doigts, dans des baisers chastes doux comme une plume.

— Je suis désolé, répéte-t-il, je ... je...

Arthur avance, hésite, puis recule son bras, il semble incertain, craignant de faire peur à Francis. Celui-ci soupire et se presse de lui-même contre l'anglais, ses doigts jouant avec le gilet de son compagnon.

— Imbécile, chuchote-t-il, cachant un sourire tendre dans le cou de l'autre homme. Je suis en sécurité avec toi. Je te fais confiance.

Silence. Il entend Arthur déglutir.

— C'est ... c'est drôle que tu dises ça, pour quelqu'un à qui tu veux tordre le cou à longueur de journée, bâtard de français.

Mais les bras de l'autre blond le serrent chaleureusement et fermement contre son corps.

— Et toi, tu es un vieil homme grognon et épouvantable dans l'art de l'amour, plaisante Francis. Et pourtant, nous survivons jour après jour sans nous entretuer !

Arthur ne répond pas. Ils restent là et n'entendent que le bruit de leur respiration.

— ...Avant que nous fassions à nouveau quelque chose, nous allons parler, dit Angleterre. Et je suis sérieux. On va fixer des limites et discuter de ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas. Tu vas me dire ce qui déclenche tes souvenirs, je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui se reproduise. Jamais.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de son corps, et Francis abaisse ses paupières, savourant la chaleur confortable.

— Compris ?

— Mmm.

Il enfouit son nez dans l'épaule d'Arthur et respire l'odeur d'amidon et d'eau de Cologne.

— On est vraiment obligé de le faire maintenant ? Je suis fatigué.

— Encore ? Malgré ses paroles, Angleterre n'a pas l'air exaspéré.

— Oui. Désolé.

Ça avait été une très longue journée, qui avait mis à mal les émotions de Francis. Il n'a plus de larmes à pleurer pour l'instant, mais il en aurait sûrement plus quand il sera moins épuisé. Chaque atome de son corps s'est éreinté à trembler, à pleurer, à fuir, à se souvenir. Il ne veut plus y penser pour le moment.

— Bon sang, Francis, ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose comme ça.

Des doigts peignent ses cheveux d'or et massent son cuir chevelu. Francis eut un soupir heureux et se niche contre l'épaule d'Arthur.

— Dors, si tu en as besoin. Je vais te réveiller quand ce sera l'heure de manger. Je vais te garder contre moi au cas où tu commencerais à t'agiter à nouveau, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses.

— J'ai toujours voulu un sac de boxe en forme d'Angleterre, marmonne le plus vieux, riant doucement alors qu'Arthur lui flanque un petit coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Tais-toi et dors !

Francis soupire et se détend, se laissant envahir par le sommeil. Il est presque endormi quand il pensa sentir des lèvres sur son front, délicates et douces. « _Je... Je promets de protéger votre cœur »_ chuchota Arthur dans ses cheveux, sa voix lointaine et apaisante.

Son français était atroce, et l'autre pays eut envie de se lever et lui demander pourquoi il avait tant de mal à dire un simple 'Je t'aime', qui était loin d'être aussi mièvre et romantique que ce que Arthur venait juste de murmurer.

Mais il s'endort dans les bras de son amant avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot.

_Il souleva les paupières quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa tente. Son œil gauche était enflé et fermé, le droit ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié, il grimaça et trembla, quand il vit une silhouette l'observer depuis le rabat ouvert._

— _Fr... Francis...? Oh ... Oh, fucking Lord... _

_Arthur. Arthur était là maintenant, et Francis sentit un élan de bonheur l'envahir. Il avait entendu parler de ça par les gardes nazis, leurs voix inquiètes lui parvenant. Donc, ces rumeurs des forces alliées débarquant sur les plages de Normandie étaient vraies. Tout va bien maintenant._

_Il essaya de sourire à Arthur. Une de ses joues était trop gonflée, mais pas l'autre et il put lui faire un léger sourire. Qui disparut quand il vit Arthur faire un pas en arrière, une main plaquée sur la bouche. _

_Était-il si répugnant que ça maintenant ?_

_Mais le britannique se reprit et se dirigea vers son lit, se mettant à genoux. Alors il sentit des mains chaudes sur les siennes, ce qui le fit presque pleurer tant ce geste lui fit du bien._

_Il ferma les yeux, souriant même si l'autre se mit à pleurer. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant, que son corps est couvert, que ses blessures guériront, que tout ira bien parce que Alfred et Matthew et lui étaient ici, à ses côtés. Qu'il sait qu'ils ne laisseraient plus personne l'avilir et l'humilier._

_Mais il se sentait tellement fatigué, et il lui était difficile de parler. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit au son des doux sanglots d'Arthur, sa peau chaude entourant ses mains, comme un talisman qui le protégerait._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes Historiques<strong>

_La France de Vichy_: Suite à la victoire décisive allemande dans la bataille de France (du 10 mai au 21 Juin 1940), un accord a établi une zone d'occupation allemande dans le Nord de la France, englobant toute les côtes de la manche et de l'Atlantique, soit tout les ports. Le sud était contrôlé par les français (c'était la zone libre). La forêt de Compiègne a été délibérément choisie pour signer cet Armistice en raison de son rôle symbolique en tant que lieu où fut signé l'Armistice ayant marqué la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

_La Libération de Paris:_ Selon Wikipedia, les seules forces étrangères qui ont participé à la libération de Paris étaient des Américains, en plus des Forces Françaises Libres (Résistance). Les britanniques n'y ont pas eu de rôle. L'auteur n'était pas certain que cela ait été vrai, alors il a essayé d'en donner un à Arthur, comme s'il avait aidé la libération, ou comme s'il venait d'arriver d'Angleterre.

[_Note de la Traductrice: Il devait plutôt arriver de Normandie, où son armée à libéré quelques villes, dont Bayeux par exemple. Et ce sont effectivement les résistants (essentiellement) qui ont libérés Paris, les américains sont arrivés peu après._]

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur les actions de Ludwig, l'auteur s'est basé sur le rôle qu'il a pris dans les agressions sur Francis à partir des expériences de Stanley Milgram sur l'expérience de obéissance et aussi sur l'expérience de la Prison de Stanford.

Pour le remarque d'Alfred sur Michael Phelps, pendant la réunion des nations. En fait c'est un sportif qui a participé, vous vous en doutez, aux jeux olympiques de cette année-là. _Lors des Jeux olympiques de Pékin, en 2008, il entre dans la légende du sport en remportant huit médailles d'or sur les huit épreuves où il s'est aligné, en battant au passage sept records du monde et un record olympique. Il détient donc le record du nombre de titres gagnés lors de mêmes Jeux, dépassant la performance du nageur Mark Spitz (sept titres) établie en 1972. Michael Phelps est ainsi le sportif le plus titré de l'histoire des Jeux olympiques avec quatorze médailles d'or au total. Il est également le nageur ayant gagné le plus de titres de champion du monde, en comptant vingt-trois à son palmarès. Ses titres internationaux ainsi que ses nombreux records du monde lui ont valu d'être nommé nageur de l'année à six reprises, et nageur américain de l'année à huit reprises._


End file.
